


Physics

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of perfectly good puns, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, StuckyThorki Secret Santa, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is failing physics – his tutor is a bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [noxdrawstrash](http://www.noxdrawstrash.tumblr.com) for the [StuckyThorki](http://www.stuckythorki.tumblr.com) Secret Santa 2015.
> 
> You asked for a ‘Sexy High School AU’
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Beta'ed by my lovelies [Magic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoCoKrispies/) and [Sam](http://%20http:/www./archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyLover_1/pseuds/MalfoyLover_1)

Thor was always a good student. He was smart, he never missed his classes and very rarely caused disruptions, save for the occasional joke with his friends. He got good grades and was never late with a deadline.

At his old school, that is. 

At Asgard High, however, he seemed to be lagging behind considerably. 

“Mr Odinson, I’m sorry but a 58% on your test does not bode well for your final grade.” Mr Coulson glanced down at the paper, covered in his red pen marks. Almost every second sentence had a strikethrough. “How many times do I have to tell the class, Wikipedia is not a valid source of information? If you had just read the course reading as I had asked, this test would have been a, how do you say, strike?” 

“A touchdown, Mr Coulson.” Thor’s voice rumbled sadly, picking up the sheet containing his fail. The red jumped out at him in bright bold slashes against the stark white of the paper; the teacher’s handwriting was almost violent. Thor felt sick. 

“It’s just that Coach Heimdall has the team running sprints almost every night now leading up to playoffs and I’m running out of time. I-I promise to try harder.” 

Mr Coulson tutted and stood up from behind his desk. “No, no, no. I’m sorry, but it’s too far into your senior year for a simple ‘I’ll try my best’. You’ve only been here a few months granted, but I need to see commitment now – results now. I’m assigning you a tutor.” 

The moment the words left his lips and before Thor had a chance to respond, the door to the classroom opened and Thor turned to see Loki Laufeyson walk in, his wavy black hair swinging around his chin as he readjusted the strap of his satchel. “You wanted to see me, Mr Coulson?” 

Loki Laufeyson. To Thor, he was pure sex. Tall, slender with pale green eyes and a perpetual smirk. As if he were judging you. Constantly and without restraint. He was also the school’s top honour student, acing every subject he took. 

Smart, sexy and a jerk; just Thor’s type. 

Thor had only been at the school two days when he had first spotted Loki sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria, reading a book. At first, Thor had thought he was no more than a just another unpopular kid trying to get through the school year unnoticed, but then Thor had watched someone sit down opposite him. He had looked up and the look of utter disdain that was plastered across his beautiful pale face was nothing short of hostile and the poor kid who had thought to sit down at the same table had copped the full brunt of it. 

Thor was shocked, but he was also intrigued. He had never met someone so haughty. Just thinking about that day gave him a warm throb in his pants. He had wanted to find out more. He had wanted to introduce himself. 

Most of all, Thor had wanted to fuck that look right off his face. 

Looking at him now, Thor’s initial assessment of him had not changed. Loki was still haughty as ever, with the bow of his lip curled up in a sneer. His lips were shiny and Thor wondered if he licked them or if he used balm. Maybe a gloss. 

Loki stood there staring Thor down like a challenge. Thor smiled pleasantly, but held his gaze until Loki turned and regarded the teacher. “Sir?” 

“Ahh yes, Loki. Glad you could see me so promptly. Mr Odinson here is failing and needs a tutor.” 

Thor felt the slightest flush dust his cheekbones. He was confident for his age. Maybe even to the point of being a little cocky, but his less than stellar record in this subject was beginning to become a sore point and as much as he usually didn’t care what people thought of him, the thought of Loki thinking him stupid had him nervous. Also, he needed to stop thinking. 

Thor watched Loki fail to hide his eye roll before turning back to look at him. “What, Asgard University not admitting students on athletic ability alone anymore?” 

“Loki!” Mr Coulson scolded. 

Thor laughed to cover his surprise. “Fuck you. Just be lucky they admit self-righteous douche-bags in on merit alone or you’d never get a placement.” 

Instead of biting back aggressively, Loki smiled and let his eyes drift downwards, taking in all six feet of Thor as he stood there in disbelief before returning to meet his gaze. Was Loki Laufeyson checking him out? 

Loki turned to the teacher, whose mouth still hung open in shock. “No problem, Mr Coulson. I’ll have him landing A’s and B’s in no time.” 

~

They met up after school and Thor drove them to his house. His parents were both doctors and were rarely home. They had moved to the area when his Mother had been offered a lucrative position at Asgard’s teaching hospital. His father had then applied for a transfer and before they knew it, Thor was in a new house, a new town and a new school with no idea what to do with his life. 

After pulling up, they both got out and walked up the path towards the front door. The two-storey house was stark and white, more mansion than house and Thor hated it. His old house was smaller, but it had been his home for as long as he remembered. This house was cold and without character. 

“Jesus, your parents are fucking loaded.” Loki hissed as they made their way through the foyer towards the kitchen at the rear. 

Thor looked back at Loki with a pained expression and shrugged, dumping his bag on the counter before opening the fridge. “You want something to eat? I’m starving. Gonna make a sandwich.” 

Loki froze and blinked a couple of times as he watched Thor place ingredients onto the counter before he took a seat on one of the stools. “Umm okay, sure. Whatever you’re having, I guess.” 

Thor grabbed them a can of soda each before making two PB&J’s. When he handed Loki his, he stared at it for a full ten seconds before taking it with a raised eyebrow. “Really?” 

“What? I know what I like and I like this.” 

Another ten seconds passed before Loki shrugged and took a bite. “Whatever, you fucking weirdo.” 

~

An hour later and Thor didn’t think he would ever hate physics as much as he did right then. Loki had run through what seemed a hundred different scenarios and problems, only for Thor to fall completely flat and eventually he threw his hands up and shook his head. “Nope, that’s it, I’m done. Please, no more tonight.” 

Loki nodded and began closing up his folders and notebooks where they lay scattered across the floor of Thor’s room. “I guess so. You’re actually doing well, but I suppose there’s no point in pushing you,” he looked over at Thor with dark eyes “too hard, too fast.” 

Thor grinned and held out Loki’s pen for him to take. “How do you know? I’ve always found it’s the best way to hammer anything new into me.” 

“You’re a fan of hammering, I take it?” 

Thor shrugged and leaned back against the side of his bed. “I’m a fan of all forms of information retention.” 

Loki smirked and sat watching Thor, while chewing on his lip. “You know Coulson will be testing you next week on all this?” 

“Of course. I kinda figured.” 

“Well, you’ll need more than a few lessons before you’ll be good enough to pass.” 

Thor scoffed and stood up, reaching down to help Loki stand. He was lighter than he looked and Thor may have pulled a little harder than he had intended, resulting in Loki crashing against his chest with an _oomph_ muffled by Thor’s T-Shirt. When he looked down, his face met the top of Loki’s head. His hair was soft and smelt of tangerines. “You doubt your teaching prowess so soon, Laufeyson?” 

Loki detangled himself from Thor before dusting off his clothes and running fingers through his hair. “As if. You doubt your intelligence, Odinson?” 

Thor just laughed softly, his eyes watching every move Loki’s fingers made as they combed through his hair. He felt his chest constrict and he smiled. “So, same time tomorrow?” 

~

They set up a schedule… okay, so Loki set up a schedule and emailed a copy of it to Thor of their lesson times. Thor had football training on every second day after school, which left all the odds days to work on Thor’s Physics problem. 

However, when Loki left Thor’s house after their second lesson, Thor realised he had a bigger problem – his continued close proximity to Loki Laufeyson was causing serious issues with his rampant horniness and his incessant desire to fuck the sarcastic little shit into the carpet every time he came over. Loki would lace almost every sentence he spoke with some innuendo or other. Solving X was becoming rather X rated and as much as Thor loved it, he also hated it with a passion. How in the hell was he going to pass Physics when all his brain (and his cock) could think about was ripping Loki’s clothes off and having his merry way with him. 

His first test, a week after Loki had begun tutoring wasn’t a complete disaster. It wasn’t anything to brag about by any means, but it was a pass. 71%. A vast improvement, Mr Coulson had said. Still, he needed to stick with Loki to see about getting the grade higher still. Thor was going to have to find a solution… and soon. 

~

It was late on Sunday morning a few days later when things came to an impasse. Thor lay awake, his hand working furiously along his cock under the sheets as his mind flicking through his rolodex of memories of Loki in various scenarios, his teeth pulling at his lips whilst he hissed and arched his back. He imagined Loki on his hands and knees as he sunk his thick dick into that tight little hole, shiny with lube, sweat and his spit. Loki would be wheezing from being pounded so hard, high little moans leaving his throat, sharply cut off on every thrust of Thor’s cock into his ass. “Fuck you, Odinson. You’re not gonna get off without letting me come.” 

Thor tightened the grip on his prick and added a twist at the dripping head on every second stroke. He closed his eyes and imagined Loki was now on his back with his legs pulled high against his chest. His asshole winking at Thor in invitation and fluttering around his thumb when Thor ran it around the rim. “Mmmm, so red and puffy from fucking you so hard.” 

_“Fuck you.”_ Loki spat and before Thor knew what was happening, he was climbing over him to straddle his lap. Thor happily laid back and let Loki fuck himself on Thor’s prick, his bouncing coinciding with the increased stroking of his cock while he imagined all this happening. 

His phone buzzing right next to his head suddenly destroyed the fantasy, but not the orgasm and he let out a long throaty moan as he came in his shorts, coating his hands and the cotton in come. He lay there trying to catch his breath for a few minutes before pulling out his filthy hand and grabbing some tissues from beside his bed. After quickly wiping himself down and stripping off his now sticky shorts, he reached for his phone to see who had messaged. 

Loki - Received 10:39am – _**Hey fucknugget, I’m bored. Entertainment me.**_

Thor’s heart was still beating erratically as he came down from his orgasm as he tried to steady his hand whilst replying. 

Loki - Sent - 10:45am - _**Did U wnt 2 come ovr + watch a DVD or play the XBox?**_

Loki - Received 10:46am - _**Okay. I’ll be there in half an hour.**_

Thor quickly got up and jumped in the shower. He usually enjoyed leisurely showers on the weekends; showers that involved at least one orgasm, but he only had 30 minutes before Loki was due, so he made sure he kept it quick and strictly masturbation-free. Thank god he had just jerked off - the thought of Loki coming over was going to test him, he was certain. 

After throwing on a T shirt and some grey sweat pants, he made a half-assed attempt at making his bed. If they were going to be chilling out in his room, he didn’t want his bed to reek of fuck. In the end, he decided to spritz the duvet with a new cologne he had received as a Christmas present from his grandmother before jogging downstairs to find something to eat. 

His parents were at work, so he was free to grab all the junk food without fear of reprimand. If he and Loki were making an afternoon of it, he may as well enjoy some killer carbs and calories while he was at it. 

He was on his second bowl of sugar-loaded candy trying to pass itself as healthy cereal when the doorbell rang. He slurped the now chocolatey milk from the bottom of the bowl (his favourite part) before racing to the door. He was more excited than he wanted to let on, even to himself. His crush on Loki was growing into something more and even though he was sure he didn't stand a chance with him, Thor wanted whatever Loki was willing to give. Be it sarcasm-laden friendship or something more. 

The doorbell began to ring again before Thor reached the front. It shrilled loud and obnoxiously through the foyer and Thor began cursing Loki’s name as he reached the door. “Alright, alright I’m here. Jesus, Loki.” 

Loki dropped his hand from the button and looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, grinning mischievously as he stood up and strolled in after Thor. 

Twenty seconds and Thor already wanted to beat the smirk off his flawless face. He clenched his hands into fists and made his way up the stairs, knowing the fucker was right behind him. 

“What’s wrong, Thor?” 

His voice was molasses and spice, dripping with sarcasm. Thor felt it lick its way up his spine, around his throat and down his chest, past his belly before settling nicely in his groin. He could feel his dick getting hard and almost growled in frustration. He was being goaded and quite frankly, he was falling for it, hook, line and sinker. 

Once in his room, he made his way over to the entertainment unit, daring to look back at Loki over his shoulder. “What did you want to watch?”

“I brought my own DVD.” Loki said from directly behind him. Loki crouched down beside him and handed over a blank DVD, clearly a burnt copy of something. 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll love it, don’t worry.” 

Thor should have become suspicious at his tone, but he didn't. He should have become suspicious when after handing him the disc, Loki grinned and began unzipping his hoodie slowly with dark eyes, but he didn't. Instead he watched Loki strip off his jacket, taking in the sharp jut of his hipbone exposed by the bunching up of his black T shirt before turning back to put the DVD in. After grabbing the remote, he followed Loki over to the bed, choosing to sit on the floor with his back against the side, while Loki chose to lay above him on the bed. They killed the lights and Thor used the remote to press play. 

The room was plunged into darkness when the screen went black before it lit up with the scene of an empty classroom. The camera panned across to find a professor sitting at his desk at the front. The lighting was terrible and the soundtrack was ghastly. Suddenly a younger man walked up to the desk and said _you said you had some extra homework for me, sir?_ moments before the screen cuts to him on his knees receiving said homework. 

Thor’s stomach dropped at the same time his cock began to stir. He turned and peeked over the side of the bed to find Loki lounging on his side against the pillows, with one arm holding up his head and the other one hanging off his hip, not touching any part of him; just hanging there. He was staring right at him. 

“A porno? Are you for real?” 

“What, don't tell me you're getting bashful on me now, Odinson?” Loki drawled, letting the hand hanging by his hip to start sliding up and down his thigh. 

Then the bastard laughed. “For god’s sake, Thor… get up here.” 

With an invitation as blatant as that, Thor dropped all pretence and crawled up onto the bed, pushing Loki’s hands away and diving forward to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. 

They lay there for an indefinite amount of time, content to punish each other with forceful kisses and bruising grasps. Loki’s mouth opened under Thor’s and their tongues slid together with wet smacks filling the air. Thor pressed his hands down on those hipbones Loki had been so happy to flaunt. He wanted to leave marks, wanted Loki to see them and feel them long after his touch had left him. 

Thor rolled his hips and they both gasped at the rush of pleasure their hard cocks gave when pressed together. He was surely at the pinnacle of his life thus far. He didn’t think his fantasies would come to fruition so soon and he groaned his disbelief before capturing Loki’s mouth once more. He rolled his hips again to test their resolve, swallowing Loki’s moans with wicked satisfaction. 

The porno was still playing in the background, the ‘student’ now being bent over the desk and at the mercy of his ‘teacher’. 

The irony was not lost on Thor. 

He sat up and tugged at the hem of Loki’s shirt and watched with satisfaction as it was swiftly removed. He made quick work of Loki’s black skinny jeans, dragging them off his long legs as he backed off the bed. He threw them over his shoulder before pushing his own sweats down and kicking them away. 

“I want to taste you.” He whispered when he returned to the pale beauty on the bed, pressing quiet kisses along his jaw. 

Loki pushed his fingers through Thor’s hair before nodding. “It's about time.” 

Thor growled and bit his throat none too gently. Loki squealed and Thor pretended not to notice how his cock twitched at the sound. He alternated between kissing and gentle nipping as he made his way down the long, firm silhouette beneath him, kneading the firm, fleshy globes of Loki’s ass with shaky hands. He rose up onto his knees and dragged him into his lap, revelling in the hiccupped sigh it elicited. He ran his fingers across the sharp hipbones that now protruded from Loki’s bent frame. His unblemished skin almost translucent in the weird light from the TV, stretched taut from bone to bone, his pubic hair a lovely shadow leading to more below the waistband. 

He sat there, admiring Loki from that angle. Laid out bare before him, cock hard and trapped within the black cotton of his boxer-briefs yet no less enticing to Thor. He splayed his hands and ran them from his hips up across his body, dipping down into the bowl of his stomach, right along to his pectorals and finishing at his collarbones. “Mmmm… you really are gorgeous, you know that right?” 

He brought his hands back and played with the waistband of Loki’s boxers, watching Loki’s face contort with frustration in his peripheral. Thor loved it when he chewed his bottom lip. He thinks it’s a nervous thing, completely unconscious, but it was sexy and his eyes zeroed in on the action even as his thumbs hooked under the waistband, ready to drag it down. 

Loki’s cock was long, thick and a gorgeous rosy pink. After dragging Loki’s boxers off, Thor gently pulled the foreskin back to reveal the shiny head and he couldn't resist bending down to lap up the dew of pre come beading at the tip. The taste was not unlike his own, if not a little sweeter. He continued to lap at the head, getting it nice and wet, letting his tongue swipe along the slit to draw more from the tip before gently sucking on his frenulum. His hand pumped the shaft lazily as his mouth continued to assault the head with vigour. 

He flicked his gaze to Loki’s face to find him staring back; pupils almost black with lust. With a feral smile, Thor dropped, descending onto his cock and sucking the whole thing into his mouth. Thor never thought much about his gag reflex before then and was happy to discover he could bring the entire length of Loki’s cock into his mouth and have it brush against the back if his throat without more than an involuntary fluttering of his throat around the fleshy appendage. He pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside of Loki’s cock, letting the heady musk fill his mouth. He let the length fall from his mouth as he sat up, rolling his tongue to savour the taste with a quiet moan before returning to envelop the cock once more. 

Loki lay silent, but Thor watched his fingers clench at the sheet either side of his head and his eyes shut tight. He was panting softly, no doubt in an effort to try and keep quiet. Thor himself was not keeping quiet - no, he wanted Loki to see how much this was affecting him. He may doubt Loki’s desire, but Loki may never doubt Thor’s. He continued to lap along the side the Loki’s shaft before dropping lower still to gently lick at one of his balls. He slid his finger along the crack of Loki’s ass, reaching his hole only to find it slick and pliant. He looked up at Loki, only to see him blush. “I may have been fucking myself before I came over.” 

Thor hummed and returned to sucking and licking at his dick, maybe using a little more pressure than he was before. “With your fingers, or a fat dildo that you rode hard into your mattress?” He suddenly asked with more bravado than he realised he possessed. He closed his eyes on a sigh, now pressing kisses along Loki’s thigh, while his fingers continued to finger his rim, plucking at it gently, now pulling all sorts of lovely sounds from him. 

“Ahhh fuck, my fingers… oooh god, but I wanted something thicker… mmmm, _ahh_ yes…”

Thor’s fingers began thrusting in and out of his hole faster and faster, curling in to catch that small bundle of pure bliss. He always loved watching porn where one lover could pull forth a kind of mesmerising pleasure from the other. He felt a surge of power – to know his mouth and his fingers… and soon to be his cock were driving Loki to orgasm. That he wanted this as much as Thor did. 

“Mmm oh yes, harder Thor. _Faster_. Oh fuck yes, you feel so good. Hurry up and get your cock inside me. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Loki continued to moan as Thor sat up, gently removing his fingers so he could strip off his boxers. He watched with fascination as Loki’s stretched hole pulsed around air, desperate for him to return. 

He leant over and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom he kept in his bedside drawer, thinking about how many times he had used that little bottle over the last month wishing his fingers were Loki’s fingers wrapped around his prick, or Loki’s cock pushing into his ass even as his own fingers pumped in and out. And now Loki was here, lying in his bed, about to be fucked by Thor and he was dizzy with euphoria. 

He tipped up the bottle and drizzled out a little more than was maybe necessary, considering how slick Loki’s ass already was from his own ministrations before arriving, but Thor was shaking with the flood of adrenaline in his blood - the sheer anticipation of what was about to occur. He licked his dry lips and after rolling on the condom and slicking up his cock, he lifted one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and pressed the fat head of his cock to the fluttering hole of Loki’s ass. 

“Are you ready?” 

“If you don’t fuck me right this seco— _ahhh_.” Loki’s words are silenced as Thor pushed past the ring of muscle into the warmth of Loki’s passage. What he wanted to do was thrust in hard, but he knew if he did he would hurt Loki, so he inched in slowly before pulling out and pushing in. He worked slowly and in small increments until he bottomed out, huffing out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Loki’s face looked almost pained by how twisted up in ecstasy it was; eyes closed and his bottom lip held between his teeth, with shallow breaths making his chest flutter fast. It was the only sign any of this was affecting him. Thor watched him with awe until Loki’s eyes opened and he looked back up at him, his head giving a tiny nod to signal Thor he could move. 

Sure, Thor had been waiting for a long time to fuck Loki, but now that he was lying beneath him with Thor’s cock in his ass, Thor wanted to slow down and savour every thrust, remember every touch and swallow every moan that left Loki's lips. 

Thor kept eye contact, even as he slowly pulled out until only the cockhead remained inside Loki’s body. He could feel the muscle squeeze around him and his sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth. His fingers pressed into Loki’s hips as he began to slowly roll his hips in a steady rhythm. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

“Oh my god, shut uuuuup.” Loki tried to hiss, but it came out as a moan. 

Thor leaned forward then, pushing Loki’s leg higher until his knee was pressed flush against his chest. His rhythm didn't slow, instead they kept up their steady wet slapping. 

Loki reached down and parted his cheeks wider, twisting his fingers around to feel where Thor was thrusting in and out of him. He squeezed a little before releasing the pressure and Thor felt like his cock was being milked from the inside. _“Harder.”_ Loki hissed. 

He whimpered when Thor’s pace quickened, his rhythm picking up speed as he starts to fuck Loki rough and fast. He watched with immense satisfaction as Loki fell back, hands thrown above his head and his hair splayed wildly about his face. Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s hips and grunted. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. I love fucking you so fucking much…. ohhh _fuck_.” 

“Stop saying _fuck_ and just fuck me.” Came Loki’s choked off reply, his whole body being jerked by Thor’s powerful motions. 

He continued to rock into Loki’s pliant body, his lovely moans now a constant hiccupped humming, broken only by the occasional hiss as Thor pounded against his prostate. Thor watched him bring a hand down to work his cock in time with Thor’s thrusts, the shiny black of his nail polish a blur in his vision. 

“M’close Thor… ahhh… hurry.” 

Thor had been holding on, not letting the tightness of his impending orgasm take control, but Loki was close and he wanted them to fall together. “Yeah baby, I'm coming, I'm _coming_ …”

Loki was pulled taut like a bowstring, his back arched and his face contorted as thick ropes of come shot across his chest and he exhaled on a long moan. 

Watching Loki come brought Thor’s climax to the forefront. It tore through him and he shouted out his surprise at its intensity. He pushed himself hard into Loki’s ass as his throbbing cock filled the condom, sighing happily until the last pulses of come were pulled from him. After pulling out slowly, he disposed of the condom over the side of the bed and returned to reach down between Loki’s legs and run a gentle finger around his now thoroughly-fucked hole, watching Loki’s blissed out face scrunch up on a hiss. 

He felt some form of sadistic possessiveness flood through his chest before leaning down and pressing himself to Loki’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and moaning into the kiss. “You’re still a bastard.” He hummed before gently nipping at Loki’s jaw. 

The porno was still playing in the background, the overacted moans loud and unwelcome to their ears now that they'd had the real thing. Thor reached over and hit the mute button on the remote. 

They lay beside one another, both breathing hard, sticky with sweat and semen. Loki was running his fingers along Thor’s bicep, chasing the motion with his lips. Thor hummed as he brought his arm around so Loki could lay his head on his shoulder. It was nice. Thor felt nice. It was weird, but without the weirdness. Loki lay there, humming some random tune before falling silent. He suddenly turned his head away for a moment before turning back. “Thor, why does your bed smell like _Aramis_?” 

~

After class the following Friday, Thor sat looking down at his test with a smile. 87%... a B+, not bad. 

“Seems there's still room for improvement, Odinson.” Loki suddenly growled softly in his ear as he looked over Thor’s shoulder. “Maybe after a few more _lessons_ , we can get you to an ‘A’?” 

Thor grinned, weaving his fingers with Loki’s before being led from the room. 

“I can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, nox
> 
>  
> 
> Come and visit me on Tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
